Everybody Loves Raymond S10 E07: Zoo Day Part 2
by CastleArcade
Summary: How is Ray gonna get out of this situation?
Everybody Loves Raymond – Season 10, Episode 7

Zoo Day Part 2

Written by: Robert

"Cheese and crackers, what a situation I've gotten myself into this time." Ray said to himself, trying to relax on the small bed that looked to be made for a smaller animal. "Buncha weird guys in here." He said to himself, looking around to the different cells; one of which had a bear. "Hey, Pooh. What are ya in for? Stealing honey or somethin'?" He asked the bear, laughing to himself. The bear glared at him.

"Wait until we get some time outside. I'll see you then." The bear told Ray from across the hall.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray said, disinterested. He relaxed in the small bed and sighed. He grumbled to himself.

About an hour later, Harley walked in and smiled at Ray through the bars. "Heya, Ray! This reminds me of when I was locked up in Arkham. Minus the nutjobs. I was like the only sane one there." She said.

"Yeah right. There's plenty of weirdos here, Harley. Look at that bear." He pointed to the bear who was currently reading a book. Ray lowered his voice to a whisper. "He stole honey." He laughed. The bear glanced back to Ray.

Harley laughed. "Well, I'm gonna see if I can get ya outta this situation. I don't think you're cut out for the hoosegow. I'll talk to that cop Judy and I'll get ya out in no time!" Harley quickly turned around and made her way out. "Nice to meet ya, Mistah Bear." She said, waving to the bear. Ray looked over to her. "Hey! Tell that rabbit that Trix are for kids! Haaaaaaa!" He laughed. Harley then exited to the other room. The bear glared back at Ray. "You've got an hour."

"What? Before Christopher Robin shows up?" Ray asked, cracking up.

"You're dead." The bear said.

Harley walked into Judy Hopps' office and sat down. "Look, Ray's a good guy. He didn't mean nothin' by what he said."

From down the hall, they heard Ray's voice. "Why don't you get Tigger to bail you out? HA!"

Judy stared at Harley. "Are you sure about that?"

"Okay. So he's a little wacky, but that's just Ray bein' Ray!"

A moment later, Judy's radio went off.

"Judy, there seems to be a strange person causing trouble downtown."

"I'm on it." She said and hopped over the table.

"Wait! What about Ray?!" Harley shouted, following Judy.

"Stop following me!" Judy said, jumping into a car.

Harley didn't listen, getting into the small car with the bunny.

"Ugh. Okay, you can ride with me, but don't do anything." Judy said to Harley.

"Sure! I'll just watch ya operate and maybe convince ya to let poor innocent Ray out of the pokey."

Ray was groaning in his cell. "Boredom can kill a man." He said to himself.

"Shut up over there, will ya?" A bull asked from another cell.

"Nah. I've got too much to say." Ray said.

"Seriously. Shut up." The bull replied.

"I bet you like the smell of BUTTS!" Ray shouted.

"What are you even talking about?" The bull asked.

"Ask my brother." He laughed.

"Is he still talking?" The bear asked.

"Looks like Pooh got finished talking with Piglet. HA!" Ray laughed.

The cell doors opened.

"Lunch time, everybody!" A guard said.

"Uh oh." Ray said as the bear and bull approached him.

Judy stopped the car when they saw and older human man dressed like a bird.

"Zootopia will belong to the Vulture!" He shouted.

"What is happening to this place today?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Did he call himself the Vulture?" Harley asked with a laugh.

"Yup. And it's time for Vulture to go back in his cage." Judy said, hopping out of the car and sprinting toward the Vulture.

"Ha! Good one." Harley said, leaning back in the car, watching Judy work.

"Look, fellas. I was just kiddin'." Ray awkwardly said.

"You were making fun of us both for over an hour." The bear said.

"Awww, geez. You know how it is. A couple of guys saying funny things to each other. We're friends, right?"

Judy hopped onto the Vulture's back and grabbed on. But it wasn't long before the Vulture flipped her over and had his hands around her. So much larger than the bunny, he easily overpowered her.

"Seriously? A bunny was sent to fight me?" The Vulture laughed. "Come on!"

Judy grunted, trying to kick him, but couldn't reach. Harley watched from the car.

"Harley?" Judy asked.

"What's up, Judy?" Harley asked back.

"A little help here?" Judy said.

"You look like ya got it handled." Harley smiled. "And anyways, I'm not allowed outta the car!"

"Okay, sorry. You can leave the car if you JUST HELP ME OUT!" Judy shouted.

"Alrighty, shouty. Are ya sure?" Harley asked.

"YES I'M SURE!" Judy shouted once more.

"Oh! Also can ya let Ray out?" She asked.

"He was never under arrest! I was just gonna let him off with a warning for being a jerk!"

"Oh! Well in that case…"

Harley jumped out of the car and looked at the Vulture.

"Finally…" Judy sighed.

"Hey, bird brain!" Harley yelled.

"What?" Vulture asked.

Harley pulled a gun from her holster and shot the Vulture between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Judy asked, horrified at the murder that Harley committed.

"Excuse me, Shouty Hopps, you asked for help." Harley shrugged.

"I meant knock him over or something! Not to kill him!" Judy said.

"Hey, he looks pretty knocked over to me." Harley joked.

"And she's making jokes." Judy sighed.

"At least I stopped the guy." Harley said.

Judy sighed again, rubbing her head. "Yeah… you did. You probably saved a lot of innocent animals."

"So… are we cool?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. I guess we are. Let's go." Judy said, calling in the crime scene.

They drove back to the ZPD and heard laughing from the cells.

"Huh? That sounds like Ray." Harley said, rushing into the cells. She saw Ray in his cell, talking and laughing with the two animals he was taunting.

"Holee friendly animal-ees!" Harley shouted at the sight.

"See what talking out your problems can get ya?" The bear asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry about all that junk I said." Ray said, rubbing his neck.

"No problem. We're cool." The bear said.

Harley poked her head into the cell and smiled. "You can get outta here now, Ray! You're free!"

"Finally! That bear was startin' to stink." Ray said on his way out.

"WHAT?!" The bear shouted. He charged at Ray, but he closed the door without looking, causing the bear to knock himself out. Ray turned around and saw the unconscious bear. "Huh. Must be nap time for Pooh." He laughed.

"Oh, Ray." Harley laughed.

They both started walking to the exit of the ZPD when they heard the police chief shouting at Judy.

"What were you thinking?! The first homicide in Zootopia history! And you took a civilian with you to a crime scene!? There is no excuse, Hopps. We have to let you go." He said.

"No! Please, chief. Give me another chance!" Judy was ready to cry, looking up to the chief.

He sighed. "You know I like you, Hopps. But this loose cannon stuff can't fly here. You know that. I was told to get rid of you, but… how about we just relocate you?"

"Anything as long as I can keep my job." Judy looked happy.

"Alright…." He looked on his computer. "Looks like they need some cops in… Long Island, New York. Never heard of it. Good luck, Hopps."

Judy sighed. "Now to figure out where that place is." She said, walking out of the office to see Ray and Harley smiling at her.

"We know where that is!" Harley said. "Me and Ray live there!"

"That's true." Ray said, sounding bored.

"Really? Well, that's a good coincidence." Judy said.

"Need a ride?" Harley asked.

The End


End file.
